


Attachment to the Past

by CorsetJinx



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorsetJinx/pseuds/CorsetJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new area of the Ozmone Plains has been discovered that leads down into caves not explored since before the Galtean Alliance. With the Garif’s help, Vaan intends to be the first to sample its secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment to the Past

With Penelo staying in Rabanastre, insisting that one of them be there for Migelo until he recovered, Vaan was left to finish up their last trade with the Garif before the Rains would come. Restocking the ship had taken no time at all and despite his best friend’s warnings he hadn’t forgotten to deliver the requested packages to the Low-Chief after he’d first arrived to Jahara.

It wasn’t grand sky pirate work, wouldn’t earn him any fame as one - but it had been a request from a friend that had helped during their adventure a year ago and Vaan didn’t mind helping out. He’d been invited to stay a while after making sure the delivery went to the right person and, on a whim, decided to accept.

The trader had altered his stock since last Vaan had passed through and he’d spent a moment swapping tales about his travels. There was a moment when he’d mentioned travelling to the Henne Mines again that the trader seemed thoughtful.

“You are, perhaps, one of the most well-traveled humes I have had the pleasure of meeting.” The trader began, head dipping every so often as he spoke. With care he bent at the knee and began searching through one of the well-wrapped bags at his feet. Vaan mimicked him, bouncing lightly on his heels as he watched the Garif search.

“It is by no means required - but you may have more of a use for this than I.” From within the bag the Garif pulled out a rolled up length of parchment and offered it to him. Just by touching it Vaan knew that it was old - the texture somewhat similar to one of the Nalbinan prisoners he’d tried to help after he’d been thrown in with Balthier and Fran.

Sitting crouching, he took the chance to unroll it and take a peek at its contents. The ink was fully brown and almost indistinct in places, but it looked like a map.

“Another part of the Mines?” He asked, peeking up from over the edge of the parchment to look at the Garif. Curiosity laced his tone and the trader seemed to pick up on it as he moved to stand. Vaan did the same, making sure not to crumple the parchment as he did.

“It is a place long forgotten by humes to my understanding.” The Garif lifted his arms in a sedate shrug. “I received this as part of a trade with a tribe of mothers and daughters last spring. It is,” he paused, mask tilting as he considered his next words. “Not a place my travels would usually take me. If you do happen to set foot there, I would be curious to know what lays beneath the land. I have heard the stone whispers many things there… some that not even the Geomancers fully understand.”

“So it’s underground?” Vaan asked, one corner of his mouth lifting as he dropped his gaze to study the map once more. From what he could make out of the cartographer’s lines it was very possible that it was, in fact, a series of tunnels. As he listened to the Garif continue he looked up again. “You’ve never been yourself? Do the other tribes not let you, or..?”

The trader chuckled, the sound low and deep coming from that broad chest. “No, no. It is nothing like that. My travels only take me so far throughout the Ozmone Plains, as you call them. I have not yet seen some parts of it - it could well be that I never will. Tribes exchange lore about the land when we meet, but the meetings are not always frequent.”

“Huh.” Vaan let the word out as a hum, glancing down at the map once again. “Did they say if the ‘whispers’ you talked about seemed like an Esper?”

Ornaments from the Garif’s mask swayed and clinked gently as the trader shook his head. “To my knowledge, you and your companions have won loyalty from all the great ones you call Espers already. It may be that the whispers come from magicite veins within the earth, or something wholly different.”

Another shrug, careful and easy as the last.

“As I said, there is no requirement that you seek out this place my friend. It is a matter of curiosity - no more.”

“Would you be able to mark it on a map? The location, I mean.” Vaan asked. Excitement had begun to bubble up within his chest, the though of an adventure - a real one - made him eager to set off as soon as he had an idea of where it could be.

To his relief the Garif nodded, waiting patiently for him to fish out the map he’d tucked away in a pocket and watched as he gently smoothed out the creases. It would have to be replaced soon, Vaan noted with a hint of nostalgia. There were spots where the parchment was wearing thin from being opened and closed so many times, notations in each of his friend’s writing now a little smudged after all it had been through. Absently he ran his thumb over something Ashe had written a year ago, her writing easily one of the prettiest when compared to his own uneven scrawl.

The trader took it carefully in one large hand when Vaan finally passed it over and made a small mark on a section close to the middle before handing it back.

“The Greensnake?” He asked, surprised.

A nod was his response for a moment. The trader stretched, rolling thick shoulders as if to loosen them. “I was told that the path is not an easy one to spot, even with keen eyes. Too narrow for a chocobo to take. Any progress you wish to make will have to be on foot.”

“Sounds easy enough.” Vaan allowed himself a smile, dipping his head in thanks as he gently folded the map once more. He checked the pouch of restoratives he carried, tallying up what he ought to buy before turning back to the Garif. “If I find something interesting, like a monograph or whatever, I’ll let you know okay?”

The words rewarded him with another chuckle, this one almost bordering on fond - like when Tomaj knew he was about to go out of his way to make some trouble.

“I wish you good fortune my friend. May you find answers that please you.”


End file.
